First Date
by Palastana
Summary: For day 5 of Creampuff Week (Picnic). Zeta Society. Kirsch and Danny discuss their changing relationship. A bit fluffy.


First Date

Danny was working out. Again. She worked out a lot. It was the best way she knew to prepare for whatever Silas threw at them. She was practicing archery today. It required focus, and helped clear her head. She was doing fine until her phone rang. She jumped, and the arrow she had drawn flew way off target. She grunted in dissatisfaction and reached into her pocket. Her mood slightly improved when she saw the number.

"Kirsch. What do you want?"

"Summer Psycho, come to the courtyard. Fast." He hung up on her. Danny's temporary lift in spirits vanished abruptly. Despite how she behaved, she liked Kirsch. After the big battle with the dean, he really had been working with her and the Summer Society to keep the campus safe. And he had even given her the trident he had promised, which was sweet. But if he was being so short, something had to be up. He could be in danger. Danny slid her phone back into her pocket and started running.

Even with her quiver still on her back and her bow in hand, sprinting across campus, Danny didn't get too many looks. Perks of being a Silas student. Especially a Silas student with a reputation. Oh don't mind Danny, she's just off to save the day again. No big deal.

She was a strong runner, and didn't stop until she reached the courtyard, where what she saw made her stop so fast she almost fell over.

Kirsch was sitting, waiting for her. He looked completely fine. More than fine, actually. He had a big smile on his face. He was sitting on a picnic blanket. Along with plates of food.

"Huh, when I said fast I didn't think it would be that fast. Not bad." He looked good. He was wearing a collared shirt, and his jeans looked brand new. Danny suddenly felt very aware of the fact that she was wearing an old t-shirt with even older shorts, and she was red faced and sweaty from running all the way here.

"What is this?" she asked, trying to draw his attention away from her, at least a little bit.

"It's a picnic. What does it look like?" Danny rolled her eyes,

"Well, it looks exactly like a picnic. I just didn't realize that a picnic was a good enough reason to make me run halfway across Silas."

"Hey, Summer Psycho. Nobody told you to run."

"You said come fast! I thought you might be in trouble!" Danny yelled at him. Kirsch's face fell a little. He stood up and moved closer to her.

"Sorry. It was meant to be a nice surprise. I should've figured you'd worry. It is you after all." he flashed her a quick grin, and she couldn't help but return the smile.

"It's okay. Just...let me know that you aren't in any danger next time you tell me to come somewhere." Danny glanced back towards the picnic, "So...a surprise?" Kirsch perked up and took her hand, pulling her towards the food.

"Yeah! I mean, most of what we do together is hit stuff, and that's pretty cool, but I thought it might be nice to actually hang out. Y'know, so we can...talk, I guess?" Kirsch looked down at her hand as though he hadn't realized he was still holding it and quickly let go. Danny couldn't help but smile, and it turned into a grin when he started talking faster.

"Yeah, I got some of those awesome little sausages. The ones you put on toothpicks, and some fruit, I didn't know what kind you liked so I got a few. Oh, and some brownies, because everyone likes those." He sat down and gestured for Danny to do the same, "So yeah, we can eat, and, like, talk, and stuff."

_Talk_. That was the second time he'd said that. Danny sat down next to him and looked Kirsch straight in the eye.

"So... anything in particular you wanted to... _talk_ about?" She asked, he fidgeted nervously, it was kind of cute. A second later she was slightly appalled with herself. Yes she liked Kirsch, but was she _attracted _to him now? Yes. Yes she was. Way to go, Lawrence. You can really pick 'em.

"Well, yeah. Remember when I said you were kind of like a bro?" Danny remembered. It was one of the first really nice things he had said to her. And something that very clearly said _friend._ "Well I was sort of wrong. I mean, you're cool like a bro. But you're also, like, a _girl_, and uh..." Danny looked at him and smiled. Maybe friend wasn't so clear.

"Good to know that me being able to kick your ass doesn't stop you from seeing my gender." She teased. Kirsch smirked,

"Yeah, right. But for real. Like, I mean, right now you're kind of like a bro-friend. But if it's cool with you, since you're a girl..." Danny couldn't help it. She burst into giggles.

"Kirsch, this has to be the most roundabout way of asking a girl out I have ever heard of." Kirsch blushed, but he also looked relieved.

"Okay, yeah. I mean, I like you. And it's hard to tell if you like me. So if you could let me know, that would be great."

"Yeah. I like you." Danny said quietly. Kirsch grinned, and Danny couldn't help another giggle. He really was like a big puppy sometimes.

"Cool! So, like, we can date, right?"

"Yeah." Danny nodded. Kirsch's smile widened and suddenly Danny really didn't care that she was in her ratty workout clothes, or that she needed a shower. This was Kirsch. They'd been enemies long before they were friends, so he knew her. Her good and bad points. If he liked her, he meant it.

"So," she turned to him, "What now?" He glanced around and picked up a toothpick, spearing one of the sausages on the end.

"Want to eat?" he asked, holding it out to her. She smiled and took it.

"Well, as far as first dates go. Not bad." She smiled at him,

"Careful, Danny, next time you're choosing what to do." He took her hand again and held it. She closed her fingers around his and nodded,

"I'll try to find something that doesn't involve hitting things."


End file.
